Inbetweeners Fanfiction Out of My League
by Comic Rocker
Summary: It seemed strange Carley would love someone like him


**Out of My League**

**It seemed strange Carley would love someone like him**

To Simon Cooper being in the company of his childhood sweetheart Carley D'amato seemed like a dream come true. It felt amazing that a gorgeous girl like her would interested in a twat like him. Whenever she was around him he always felt an erection build up but that didn't happen so much now. Which was a great relief because his peers didn't call him boner anymore.

Simon had loved Carley for so long he never told her but when he did through the style of vandalism rather than words it didn't come off the way he hoped mainly because he landed himself in deep shit with Carley's parents and his own parents to boot. He made a mental note never to take Jay or Will's advice again because it just got himself nowhere even after he drank so many spirits and chucked up over Chris Carley's younger brother. Although Will had to take some credit for that little circumstance after babysitting the little shit.

Simon loved everything about Carley her long luxurious blonde hair, her amazing body, her sense of humor and of course her long sexy smooth shapely legs. Of course Simon was not the only one who really liked Carley half the lads at Rudge Park imagined having their way with her. Even Neil who was more taken by Carley's tits and her "lovely snatch".

Jay and Will had less charitable views on Carley claiming she was stuck up and just leading Simon on. But as you can imagine Simon just didn't give a flying monkeys what they thought.

Now a year later down the line after they left Rudge Park AKA the worlds biggest shit hole (a bit like Neil's house) Simon and Carley were now an item (would you believe) and another year after that they were engaged. There was a mixed reaction when they told their families and friends. Jay's reaction was "fuck off" Will who was going to be best man (until Simon had asked an old friend from his youth club to do the job) had his own reaction was "you can't be serious" Neil's reaction was more calm but rather graphic. He came out with "You lucky bugger you will love going on those tits and snatch". Mark Donovan who had more respect for Simon than Will, Jay and Neil simply said "Nice one Cooper"

Simon's mum Pamela screamed in excitement when she heard the news. Alan Simon's dad looked as though he had just met Brian May from Queen while Andrew Simon's brother looked as though he couldn't care less. He had always loved seeing Simon screw up with Carley but sadly those days were over.

Carley's parents were less than charitable to begin with. Carley's mother always thought that her daughter would settle on someone more accomplished than Simon and Carley's dad always thought the boy was an idiot and wasn't good enough for his daughter but of course he never said that in front of Simon's parents due to their being life long friends.

But of course with time Carley's parents had second thoughts about Simon and did their bit to organise the wedding. Although Mr Cooper hid his veneer of disgust towards Simon and scowled behind his back whenever he got the chance

_Some time later_

"Simey Hon wake up" came a sexy whispered familiar voice. Simon jerked awake from his slumber and saw his gorgeous fiance standing over him. He breathed in her scent and fixated his gaze all over her outfit. which was a black sweater which hugged her chest in all the right places black short skirt and black tights which showed off her long nice toned smooth creamy sexy legs which looked longer by a pair of black heeled boots. Normally by this time Simon's boner would be starting up but it didn't oddly enough.

"Hey sweet" Simon replied sleepily "I can't wait for our engagement party tonight " Carley squealed. Simon grinned at her Carley was always excitable by some things weddings among them. "You wearing that outfit to to the do tonight?" Simon asked with a smile while caressing her legs. Carley giggled at his touch . Simon loved seeing her in outfits that showed off her legs. "Not quite sweetheart but I will be wearing something like this you'll love it trust me" she replied.

Simon smiled weakly "I love you babes" he said softly " I love you too Si" Carley responded "Be funny if you wrote it on my drive again" she added with a grin. Simon blushed at that incident and without a second thought yanked her onto the bed kissing her. Carley screamed as he did that. " Careful darling" she said "Won't your parents hear"? Simon hadn't thought of that but then he remembered that his parents weren't in (Which was a relief seeing as they might get some sexual ideas). They had gone out to visit the grave of Simon's nan who had died of a stroke about a month after Simon asked Carley to marry him.

" They won't be back for a bit" Simon reassured her " Meantime we've got the place to ourselves shall we make the most of it Mrs Cooper" he added with a tease. Carley smiled at the thought of her future nickname and snuggled down next to her soon to be husband.


End file.
